<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speak, My Boy by astoriaamalfoyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989342">Speak, My Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoriaamalfoyy/pseuds/astoriaamalfoyy'>astoriaamalfoyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Harry Potter, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoriaamalfoyy/pseuds/astoriaamalfoyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when three Marauders bet on a baby's first words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders &amp; Harry Potter, Marauders &amp; Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Speak, My Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is literally fluff, just fluff. No plot at all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s going to say ‘Padfoot’ first. I am his godfather, after all,” Lily heard Sirius say from the living room.</p><p>“No way, it’s definitely going to be ‘Moony’,” retorted Remus.</p><p>“Sorry to break it to you, lads, but you’re both wrong. It’s going to be ‘Daddy’,” James said. “Right, Harry? Your first word is going to be ‘Daddy’!”</p><p>“You’re so wrong, Prongs. Who would want their first word to be ‘Daddy’? It’s much too basic and your son is extraordinary: it’ll be ‘Padfoot’,” insisted Sirius. “I’ll bet ten sickles that he will say ‘Padfoot’ before everyone else.”</p><p>“I’ll bet fifteen sickles he’ll say ‘Moony’ before he even thinks of saying ‘Padfoot’,” Remus said.</p><p>“And I bet twenty sickles that ‘Daddy’ will be Harry’s first words,” James finished.</p><p>“I do hope you lot aren’t doing what I think you’re doing,” Lily opened the door to the living room to see three-out-of-four Marauders sitting on the floor, criss crossed, eight-month-old Harry nearby as he picked at the fringy carpet in amusement. </p><p>She set a tray of tea and sugarcubes down on the coffee table, handing one to her husband. Lily then took a warm cup for herself, along with two cubes of sugar, curling up on the leather chair.</p><p>“Sorry, Lils, but it is what you think we’re doing,” Remus told her. </p><p>“Yes, we are in fact betting on Harry’s first word and there’s nothing you can do to stop us,” Sirius replied, grabbing a cup of tea for himself, only taking one sugarcube from the bowl.</p><p>Lily sighed. “You know, you shouldn’t be placing bets on Harry…especially not for something like speaking. He has to develop--”</p><p>“He has to develop on his own time and not feel pressured to mature faster than need be,” interrupted James, a playful smirk tugging at his lips. </p><p>She rolled her eyes, sighing in defeat. “I’m serious, James,” Lily told him.</p><p>“No, you’re not Sirius, silly Lily. I am Sirius,” the dog Animagus replied, a straight expression on his face.</p><p>James and Remus roared and hooted in laughter, making Harry’s eyes widen at the sudden outburst. His head spun every which way, dark curls bouncing on top of his head. He looked so innocent, just looking around how he did. Harry was most definitely confused, but when his father leaned close to him, tickling his stomach, the baby realized it was play time. He giggled loudly, making everyone else in the room hearts’ burst from adoration.</p><p>Once Harry inevitably stopped his fit of laughter, Lily spoke up again, asking, “where’s Peter? I thought he was coming today.”</p><p>Remus just shrugged, taking a sip of his tea he acquired only moments previous. </p><p>“Wormy told me this morning that he couldn’t come: he had ‘work to do’, apparently,” Sirius retorted, using imitating quotations.</p><p>“What’s up with him these days? He hasn’t been available in weeks,” James said, pulling Harry into his lap.</p><p>“I dunno, mate. But he’s been rather secretive recently,” Sirius said.</p><p>“Perhaps, he has a girlfriend,” Lily noted, “and that’s why he’s never free anymore. Ladies do take up a lot of spare time.”</p><p>“I’ll say and a wife takes up even more so,” James mumbled, however his voice in an obvious mocking tone.</p><p>Sirius scoffed. “Wormy having a girlfriend? That lad is afraid of his own shadow, only Merlin knows what the restraints of commitment would do to him.”</p><p>“He liked Mary Macdonald during year five,” added Remus.</p><p>“Everyone liked Mary Macdonald at some point during their time at Hogwarts,” he snapped. “She was the hottest girl in our house.”</p><p>“I didn’t,” James said, furrowing his eyebrows and scrunching his nose upwards. “She really was not that attractive.”</p><p>“You just didn’t see it through your undying devotion to our Lilykins here,” Sirius motioned to the redheaded woman, still sitting on the chair.</p><p>“I suppose that’s true,” grinned James, reaching his hand out, clasping Lily’s small one in his own larger one. “With a girl like Lily in your sights, how could you even think thoughts about anyone else?”</p><p>It was now Lily’s turn to scoff. “Sure, Potter, whatever you need to tell yourself.” She paused, and after a second thought, added: “You arrogant toerag.”</p><p>“I may be an arrogant toerag but I’m your arrogant toerag,” James peered up, puckering his lips up for a kiss.</p><p>She gave him a kiss happily, pulling away for breath. “That’s true and don’t ever forget it.” Lily laid a hand on his cheek, bringing him in for another kiss, although this time there was more passion between the two lovers.</p><p>They were brought back into reality by Sirius, who coughed obnoxiously loud. “Erm - Prongs - erm - Lily - erm, erm!”</p><p>“Yes?” James asked with a look of annoyance.</p><p>“You two are disgusting. And snogging in front of a child, my poor godson is probably scarred for life!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Just because you can’t snag a ladylove doesn’t mean I can’t kiss mine,” noted James.</p><p>“Oh, shut up, Prongs,” Sirius snapped, taking Harry off of his father’s lap. “Let’s focus on the important topic at hand: Harry’s going to say ‘Padfoot’ first. Come on, Harry. Speak, my boy. Say ‘Padfoot’, you can do it.”</p><p>“No, Harry, don’t listen to Uncle Sirius. Say ‘Moony’ because Moony reads to you--” Remus started.</p><p>“Yeah, Moony, you read to him. Read him to sleep,” retorted James. “Harry, say ‘Daddy’.”</p><p>The three men all began to speak at once, conflicting the young child. His green eyes filled with tears, as he cried out, flailing his arms and legs all around.</p><p>James and Remus stopped immediately, and Sirius cuddled the boy close, shushing him. “We’re sorry, Harry, calm down,” cooed Sirius. “We’re all done playing at the moment.”<br/>
Harry, however, was not soothed by his godfather’s voice and embrace, only wailing at a higher volume.</p><p>“Now look what you lot have done,” Lily set her cup of tea on the table, bending down to pick up her son. She combed through his hair with her fingertips, kissing around his tear streaked face. “It’s alright, Harry. Shh, shh, you’re alright.”</p><p>His screams subsided and his breathing even, snuggling into his mother’s chest, content. “Mama,” Harry whispered, grabbing a fistfull of her red waves.</p><p>Lily smiled at her son. “Yeah, Mama’s here,” she told him, looking at the other three who had their mouths opened in surprise. “What? Didn’t think Harry would say ‘Mama’ first?”</p><p>Remus didn’t respond while James just shook his head. It was Sirius who spoke, saying, “no, I didn’t. Who says ‘Mama’ first when they have an amazing godfather like myself?”</p><p>“Apparently Harry does,” Lily rolled her eyes, kissing his temple softly. “Good job, baby. You finally said your first word!” She looked back at the three Marauders and added, “I believe you owe me forty-five sickles.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and truly make my day. If not, I hope you have a great day and enjoyed the fic!</p><p>Check me out on <a href="https://emptysatellite.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>